marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hulk Team-Up Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** **** ***** **** ***** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Smash Hit | Synopsis2 = In San Francisco, Bruce Banner has ducked into a bar where an open mic night is underway, knowing that he can spend time there unrecognized and ignored. However, the tame night suddenly changes when Alison Blare, aka the mutant musician known as Dazzler, arrives to do some singing to practice for an upcoming gig. Her music delights the entire crowd including Banner, who is shocked when Alison suddenly pulls him up on stage to dance with her as she continues to sing. Twenty minutes later, Dazzler and Banner have hit it off and she tells him of her gig at the Filmore the next night. Having to leave, she gives him a free ticket to the show and tells him he should come. After she leaves, Banner crumples up the ticket and tosses it away. However, the bartender grabs it and tells Bruce not to be stupid and convinces him to go, noting how miserable Banner is and he deserves a great time. The following night, the bartender goes with Banner to the Filmore to make sure he follows through on going to see the show. Working his way to the stage, Bruce watches as Dazzler's show begins. Spotting Bruce in a crowd, she pulls him up there with him and the crowd begins to go nuts. Bruce cannot believe what is happening, but Alison isn't done yet. Wanting to make the crowd go even crazier she kisses him on stage. Suddenly, hundreds of cell phones appear, snapping pictures. When she tells him that those pictures will end up all over the internet, Bruce begins to panic and this triggers a transformation back into the Hulk. Dazzler's backup band tries to come to her defense, but the Hulk easily swats them away. This upsets Dazzler as she thinks this will lead to her band quitting and she hates holding auditions. She then lashes into the Hulk with her light powers, but she quickly drains them. Exhausted, she tries to convince the Hulk to calm down. Surprisingly this starts to work and she begins convincing him to sit backstage and watch the show. Unfortunately, she makes the mistake of calling him, Bruce. This angers the Hulk who screams in Dazzler's face as loud as his can. However, this allows her to recharge her powers and she blasts him out of the venue with a powerful light burst. The following morning, Bruce Banner wakes up in a park and tries to make sense of what happened the night before. He reminds himself that incidents like this are why he cannot allow himself to try and have a normal life. However, looking at the ticket stub in his pocket, Bruce considers the last few nights and considers them and decides that it was at least nice to hear someone call him a good dancer. | Writer2_1 = Alex Zalben | Penciler2_1 = Joyce Chin | Inker2_1 = Vicente Cifuentes | Colourist2_1 = Sotocolor | Colourist2_2 = Andrew Crossley | Letterer2_1 = Ed Dukeshire | Editor2_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor2_2 = Jordan White | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Dark Rahne Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Aftershocks * This story takes place during the events of - . * Iceman and Angel refer to the Hulk as their "friend" because they fought together years earlier against Master Mold, as seen in . * The Hulk confuses the Harpy robots for his late wife Betty Ross. This is because Betty was once transformed into a Harpy creature as seen in . Betty died from radiation poisoning in . Unknown to everyone at the time of this story, Betty had been recently resurrected as seen in . * At the time of this story, the Angel had recently developed the ability to change back and forth between his Archangel form as a result of having his organic wings ripped off during the course of - . He has kept this a secret from most of the X-Men, although the truth is ultimately revealed in - . Smash Hit * Dazzler faced the Hulk before in - . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=12743 }}